Texting through the eppys
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: A compile of texts that might have been used by the characters... one for every eppy
1. Chapter 1

2 Beck: Y would u do that

2 Jade: What did I do?

2 Beck: You kissed the new girl

2 Jade: It was an acting exercise. It didn't mean anything

2 Beck: But it meant something to me. U kissed another girl

2 Jade: You kind of deserved it

2 Beck: '(

2 Jade: Come on don't be like that Jade. It wasn't even a real kiss

2 Beck: What do u mean by that?

2 Jade: It was a stage kiss. I kissed her chin is all I did

2 Beck: Promise?

2 Jade: I promise. I love you Jade

2 Beck: Love u 2 but why do u say I deserve it?

2 Jade: U poured coffee on the new girl yesterday

2 Beck: Yeah

2 Jade: That's kind of a mean thing to do

2 Beck: Well you know I'm not a nice person

2 Jade: I know you want people to think that ur not a nice person but I have seen the soft side of you and that's the Jade I know and love

2 Beck: Don't tell anyone else about that. I have a rep to protect

2 Jade: Don't worry babe your secret is safe with me

2 Beck: Now get me some coffee

2 Jade: Magic word?

2 Beck: Winner

2 Jade: No but I'll get you your coffee

2 Beck: Two sugars

2 Beck: I know what to do

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Sound of Victorious<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

2 Tori: I know you can do this Tori. I believe in you

2 Andre: But I don't know how to do the bird scene

2 Tori: It's not as hard as it seems

2 Andre: I don't know what he wants. He always says I did a great job but then he says I didn't pass when I asked him if I passed

2 Tori: I know it sounds confusing

2 Andre: Ya think

2 Tori: Yo Vega u wanna know the secret 2 the bird scene. Wear a dog costume

2 Jade: You sent the wrong text Jade.

2 Andre: Well send the text over to Vega

2 Jade: I will not because unlike you I'm not out to destroy her

2 Andre: I'm disappointed in you

2 Andre: Come on tell me the secret

2 Tori: Believe in yourself Tori. I believe in you

* * *

><p>To my last reviewer no. When it said 2 Jade it was Beck typing 2 Jade so Beck was saying his lines 2 Jade and Jade was typing her lines 2 Beck<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

To Jade: You faked your boo-boo eye

To Andre: Yeah so? Vega deserved it

To Jade: I'm going to tell her

To Andre: But then she'll rat me out

To Jade: Well maybe you shouldn't have done that

To Andre: If you rat me out I swear I will say something not nice

To Jade: You're Jade what else is new?


	4. Chapter 4

To Robbie: Why does your grandmother hate me?

To Cat: My grandmother is old and she has issues

To Robbie: Well I have issues too

To Cat: You're not nuts like my grandmother is

To Robbie: Oh I love nuts

To Robbie: You hear that? She loves nuts. That means she loves you

To Rex: REX!

To Cat: GTG Bye

To Rex: Don't insult me all the time. I don't like it

To Robbie: Sorry

To Rex: It's okay


	5. Chapter 5

2 Beck: I think you're cute

2 A : Thanks but I have a girlfriend

2 Beck: Dump her date me

2 A : No. I love her

2 Beck: I met her. She's got issues

2 A : Yeah we all do. Look Alisia I like you but only as a friend.

2 Beck: Well if u ever decide 2 end it with her I will b waiting 4 u

2 A: Thanks 4 the offer. But I'm not interested

2 Beck: I've never been turned down b4

2 A: Well then let me congratulate you on ur first time...lol


	6. Chapter 6

To Jade: Weeeeeeeeeeeel

To Beck: We are not splitsville... are we?

To Jade: Kidding. But I don't like the way you are always ragging on me

To Beck: I don't **always **rag on you

To Jade: You rag on me more often then you don't

To Beck: Gotta go. Cat's in trouble. Her mom is gonna get mad at her because she maxed out her credit card on sky store. I'm going to pay the bill for her

To Jade: Love you

To Beck: You 2


	7. Chapter 7

2 Jade: I think it's so funny that you freaked out like that when you sweat. Everyone sweats.

2 Tori: I don't sweat. Sweating is gross so I don't do it

2 Jade: It's not gross. It keeps you cool.

2 Tori: Yeah whatever.

2 Jade: You know I never did anything mean to you. Why can't we be friends?

2 Tori: Rotflmfao

2 Jade: What did I ever do to you

2 Tori: _I know what will make you feel better ((you)) Jumping Jacks ((Beck)) Kiss me ((you))_

2 Jade: O 4 crying out loud that kiss wasn't even real

2 Tori: He doesn't belong to you!

2 Jade: Slavery ended Jade. He doesn't 'belong' to anyone

2 Tori: How can u except me 2 like yo when u stole my boyfriend

2 Jade: I didn't steal him.

2 Tori: You tried to. Neway it was cool with u being there today. Thanks 4 the fan


	8. Chapter 8

To Cat: Cat I'm sorry I yelled at you like that

To Tori: It was mean

To Cat: I know. I'm just really stressed about this project

To Tori: You're usually so fun

To Cat: I'm so worried about this project though. It's worth 90 percent of my grade and Bradshaw is a tough grader

To Tori: You really hurt my feelings

To Cat: I'll buy you a red velvet cake

To Tori: Yay!

To Cat: Can u help me finish this project? I'll even let u b pie girl

To Tori: KK


	9. Chapter 9

To Beck: Why was Jade said flipped out just because we were hugging?

2 Tori: It's Jade. Who knows? She freaked over everything

To Beck: I thought u love her

To Tori: I do but I'm not blind 2 her faults

To Beck: There are many

To Tori: Don't dis her u understand? Jade is good too.

To Beck: I know. But she scares me


End file.
